Eagle's Fall
by Genetically Insane
Summary: He could feel his end coming, but he thought it would be in battle, not like this. - Historical Fanfiction, Prussia centered. May 21st, 1933.
1. The Fall

Preußen looked at the ground as he walked, his scuffed boots dragging along the ground. He was weak, weaker than he's ever felt since he was betrayed by Denmark when he was a child. He felt himself harder to wake up in the morning, needing someone to throw him to the ground in order to do so. He felt it…

He couldn't help but wonder if this is what Germania felt like, hardly remembering his Father, only remembering a stern, but very quiet man whose eyes had lost all its life.

_Müssen meine Augen das Leben noch halten__?_

The albino willed himself to lift his head, to make sure that he was going to the right place. After the Reichstag building was set aflame…

He'd rather not talk about it. But its temporary location was decided, until something else could be build or the original could be fixed. As if they had the resources, workers and money to do so. But whatever that blasted man said, goes, even in a state that didn't want his power as much as his did.

_Freistaat…_ What a joke. His bruder needed him, that's the only reason he isn't his own god damned country any more.

"Osten?"

The deep voice he'd grown to loath jolted him from his thoughts and froze his feet to the ground. He looked behind him, were the voice came from, to see that bruder that needed him so much. He was still tall, muscular and strong. His country was still strong, as where his people. It made Preußen want to take out his dagger, an old friend from the times of the Knights, that he kept strapped tightly to his thigh at all times. Although it was under his pants at the moment, desperate times all for desperate measures. The shock value of someone ripping off their pants and suddenly wielding a knife was a good amount of shock, he thought.

"Osten, was machst du hier?"

That sickening voice again. That bastard… trying to be nice after everything he's been trying to pull for far too long! What balls he had to pretend like nothing was going on!

Narrowing his eyes, the former kingdom looked away and proceeded towards the building he was scheduled to be in. Ignoring the shouts of his name, all of them, Gilbert, Preußen, Prussia, East, Osten, Bruder, it all fell on deaf ears.

Throwing open the large doors of the Garrison Church of Potsdam, he looked into its hall.

He was shocked to see a minister, many public officials whom knew who the nations are, and…

"Hast du meine Botschaft empfangen?," Deutschland muttered under his breath.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Es… Es tut mir leid, bruder…"

Two men that both did not recognize, but very clearly clothed so that they knew who they served, the bright red on their right arm eye catching, appeared from the sides of the doors and escorted them down the long isle.

"Guten Tag, Deutsches Reich, Preußen." _That man_ greeted, his hair neat as always and his eyes dark. He seemed to be trying to keep casual, but his very presence made the former kingdom want to just run away, to freedom.

"Guten Tag, Mein Führer," Deutschland greeted, his very being all business. Stiff and straight, a true soldier. It made Gilbert sick.

"Dieser ist in der Tat ein großer Tag," was the hissed response. The venomous man looked at the albino, who's narrowed eyes glared right into his. A dark smirk crossed his face. He looked toward the minister that stood ahead of them. "Es ist jetst ein gutter zeitpunkt, Herr Minister."

His works, like a trigger to a rat trap, made the soldiers snap into action. Immediately, their large hands were on Preußen, holding him in place. He tried in vain to get out of their grasp, but no amount of force he could muster freed him.

He hated _that man_.

He hated the apologetic minister's look as he began the reading.

He hated his bruder, no, he didn't hate his bruder Ludwig. He hated Deutsches Reich.

He hated his own bosses, who just stood there; doing nothing at those horrible words, the promises, the quotes of saints and god that now bound him tighter.

Most of all, he hated what he has become.

They all stood around, treating this as a _joyous_ occasion, while he was bound by words of a German minister in a Prussian church, bound by the hands of young German soldiers while his bosses watched, bound by the control of _that man_, and bound eternally to his bruder who needed him.

The hands that held him only released when the Minster, the poor man dragged into this, declared it official.

All strength had left him then, causing him to fall to his knees, in front of _that man_ and at his bruder's feet.

In the home of his beloved _Frederick the Great_'s remains, he lost.

Not in battle… but in politics. In the final words of Holy Matrimony, Preußen has been defeated.

0000

_**Translation/Historical Notes:**_

_**(Please note, I'm not a German speaker, nor am I an expert of German/Prussian History, although I do want to study it in University) **_

_**(Edit: Thank you very much **_**sky-journy **_**for correcting the German.)**_

_**Preußen – Prussia**_

_**Müssen meine Augen das Leben noch halten**__**? – Do my eyes still hold life?**_

_**Freistaat – Free State.**__ From 1918 to 1933, Prussia was a Free State of Germany, meaning they could basically do what they wanted but were still under the control of Germany. (In a lot of Fanfiction, people have Prussia living with Germany, and although he does what he wants, Germany houses him and keeps him relatively under control. That is VERY historically accurate, although I'm sure not many people realize that.)_

_**Bruder - Brother**_

_**Osten – East**_

_**Osten, was machst du hier – What are you doing here/Why are you here?**_

**Garrison Church of Potsdam** _– After the Reichstag building was burned, the Garrison Church in Potsdam (at the time, a Prussian city) was used for political meetings. It was also where for over 100 years the remains of Fredrick the Great were housed._

_**Hast du meine Botschaft empfangen?**__**– You didn't get my message.**_ _Communications even within Germany where very slow back during this time, if they wanted to (try to) keep the conversation private._

_**Was ist passiert – What is happening/What's going on?**_

_**Es tut mir leid, bruder – I'm sorry, Brother**_

_**Guten Tag, Deutsches Reich, Preußen. – Good day, German Reich, Prussia.**_ _The official names of Nazi Germany were __**Deutsches Reich**__(German Reich )and __**Großdeutsches Reich**__(Greater German Reich)__**.**_

_**Guten Tag, Mein Fürher – Good Day, my Leader**_

_**Dieser ist in der Tat ein großer Tag – It is indeed a good day.**_ _March 21, 1933_

_**Es ist jetst ein gutter zeitpunkt, Herr Minister – Now is a good time, Minister. **__Although gay marriage, or homosexuality in general, was punishable by death, life in jail or containment in a Concentration Camp, this would be just a formality._

_**The Marriage of Prussia and Germany –**__" Because the Reichstag building had been set on fire a few weeks earlier, the new Reichstag was opened in the Garrison Church of Potsdam on March 21, 1933 in the presence of President Paul von Hindenburg. In a propaganda-filled meeting between Hitler and the Nazi Party, the "marriage of old Prussia with young Germany" was celebrated, to win over the Prussian monarchists, conservatives, and nationalists and induce them to vote for the Enabling Act of 1933." Wikipedia_

_The meeting in which marked the end of The Free State of Prussia, and the beginning of the death of Prussia all together._

_That paragraph above is what inspired this whole thing. I am in love with the history of Germany (including Germania and the Holy Roman Empire) and Prussia, and I do plan on taking courses on it in University if available, so I do research it a lot. "The Marriage of old Prussia and young Germany." It perfectly sums up what happened. And when you look at it from a Hetalia point of view, what marriages are to them, it makes perfect sense._

_**I'm sorry if I got anything wrong with the German, or the historical facts. The German was from an online translator, and the historical facts are things I've researched myself. Please feel free to correct me on anything. For the historical facts, though, please send me proof with your correction.**_


	2. Owari

Owari

_Warning: That I can tell, this has no specific historical reference to real life events, and is simply an idea that popped into my head after finishing the original OneShot._

I've seen many strong countries in my short life as a nations person. I've fought with England against my brother in the peak of his strength over the world. I've fought with France before that in an attempt to stay with my beloved papa. I've fought with both of them against the strong German Empire, Austria-Hungary, the Ottoman Empire and Bulgaria.

In the recent years, I've faught against Germany, Italy, Japan, Hungary, Austria, Thailand, Finland, Bulgaria, and so many more, and finally, Germany has given up. My brother is still determined to defeat Japan, who has yet to surrender at this point, but we all think it's only a matter of time before he does, and after all these years, what is one more battle?

Still under the relaxed rule of the United Kingdom, I followed behind him and head of the Solviet Union, Russia, through the tattered streets of Berlin. France was recovering, still, his whole body so horribly bruised and broken that only his forever silky golden locks was the only tell tale trait to identify him easily. China was at his home, waiting in case Japan continued to fight. I haven't seen Poland since the start of all this… and I don't believe I want to...

They were looking for someone, I didn't catch who, and it seemed they knew exactly where they were going. Perhaps they've been to Berlin before?

I didn't realize they stopped until I ran into Russia's hard back, letting out an embarrassing squeak as I did. Luckily, he did not seem to notice, as his focus was on a building in front of us. It was more intact then others, clearly either being fixed up after the blitz or just lucky.

I was too scared to ask why we stopped here, seeing as how this was obviously the destination, but it looked simply like a house in a rich district of Berlin.

The elder nations started forward again, a seemingly telepathic connection between the two who knew what they were looking for. I didn't like being left in the dark, especially after all we've been through, but I did not dare speak my mind. These two had people die in their lands, while I didn't. I had no right to ask anything of them.

Russia simply pushed on the door and it crumbled under the little force. He paid it no mind, stepping over the rubble to get inside, while the other raised a large eyebrow at the delicate wood before following. I did not hesitate to do the same.

Inside was somehow even more a disaster then the outside. Furniture was left with a thick coat of dust while they lay in disarray, as if a fight happened within the broken walls, or allied forces had already rummaged through this most likely once beautiful home. Remains of what looked like to be a chair caught my attention, for some reason. Perhaps it was because of the blatant bloodstains on it's side. It must have been used as a weapon…

Once again, they didn't give me time to think much into it, or even look at the finer details of the destroyed room. England pushed passed me in order to get to the staircase on the other side of the room, another embarrassing squeak leaving my throat. Russia's gaze darted to me, his expression darker than normal.

He followed England, not without narrowing his dead eyes at me. A shiver ran down my spine, causing me to pause a few moments before ascending up the stairs which protested under the weight of the three of us. Thankfully, it didn't cumble much like the door, only threatened to.

Once at the top of the elevating death trap, the two immedietly started opening the doors that lined the thin hallway that made up the upper level. England was more calm and civil about it, using the doorknobs to open the doors, while our ally simply repeated what he did to the front door.

This continued until Arthur turned to open a door, only to find it locked. Russia turned to him in an instant at the sound of the stopped doorknob. Their eyes connected, and a mutiual understanding was made.

I didn't have time to prepare myself for the loud crash that signaled the violent destruction of yet another door, successfully being startled and shaken by the brief memories of bombs and expolsions, both from the battle field of modern warfare and the long passed explosion from my own lands.

Shaking the memories from my mind, I forced down my fears and shuffled closer to the other two, who where standing in the doorway, England still with shock, while Russia's childish grin of amusment made me curious. Carefully weaving passed them, I peeked into the room.

I've seem many strong nations. I've seen many of them fall in the modern world that me and my brother seemed to thrive in.

But I've never seen one fall so hard, and so quickly.

This man once made me and my troops worried. He made russia's eyebrows furrow in concern over his people. He angered England and France by the meer mentioning of his name, while America, although greatful for his help years ago, always spoke of him with caution.

He was broken, tied up and left shivering in the corner of the room. His once pristine army uniform was now in tatters, blood stained all over it. His pale skin that wasn't covered by rags exposed the dark and bloody bruises that speckled his skin. His once bright red eyes that used to glow with strength now resembled those of an abused child. Swimming with hurt, betrayal, but still looked numb and dead.

It was then I realized where we are, and why we are here.

This was Germany's home… but it didn't used to be. And we are here to pick up the former tenant.

"Я возьму его," Russia's voice chimed suddenly, causing all of us to flinch. Wide red eyes darted over us, a fear that seemed so foreign on his pale face.

England looked at our companion, then back over to the once mighty Kingdom. "Do what you will." He said simply. "But after we are done with him."

"Done with him?" I questioned out loud, but my words fell on deaf ears. Ivan only laughed, I assume from what my caretaker said. The tall nation took one step, and that was all it took for the albino to snap.

"Nein! Nein!" he screamed, his voice hoarse with strain. Tears sprung to his eyes as he tried to shuffle away from the approaching USSR. All I could do was watch, frozen with fear for my fellow nation. "Ich will gut sein! Bitte! Bitte!" he begged. His eyes locked with mine, and tears poured from his red orbs. "Hilf mir, Kanada! Bitte!" My heart stopped at the mention of my name. "Ich will nicht mieder genommen warden! Nicht schon wieder!"

His pleading stopped abrubtly with a loud crack that resulted from Ivan kicking him in the rips without restraint. The only sound in the room now was the stifled sobbing coming from the broken man.

"What you going to do with him?" I found myself bravely asking. England finally looked at him, one large eyebrow raised.

"You didn't hear us talking before, did you?" he snapped. I flinched back, expecting him to strike me. However, he only sighed and looked back at the albino, who was now being hoisted up over our companian's shoulder. "We are going to dissolve his lands, so that he no longer has any sort of power, or even an excistence."

"W-What?"

"His lands will be split apart, devided between Germany, Russia, Polland, Neatherlands and anyone else who wants a piece of him." He continued. "If he himself somehow manages to survive the death of his nation, he will be put under Russia's constent watch."

Before I could stop myself, I found myself protesting. "But he's already broken!" I pleaded. "Can't you see that Germany did something, probably already took away any power he had, and—" my protests were cut short when a loud smack echoed around the room, and my cheek suddenly started to sting horribly.

England's hand remained in the air from his strike, his glare dark and resentful. "How dare you defend him, you ungreatful brat!" he hissed. "This is for the world's good! If he kept any power, another war of this magnitude will happen. He is blood thirsty and hungry for power and land! He has always been that way, and always will be!" Bringing my hand to my face in an attempt to cool the burning that now overcame my features, I could only just look at my caretaker. "Am I understood, Canada?" he growled out, his hand still poised, ready to strike again if nessisary.

I nodded mutely, not wishing to be struck again.

"Мы должны ехать, да?" Russia chimed suddenly, his grip on his captive strong. England nodded curtly, his hand falling to his side. And as if my protests didn't happen, they left the room.

I couldn't help but notice the red eyed nation looking at me as he was carried passed. His expression was longing, wishing to be free. But in that brief insite I had into the man's soul, I was able to see that he was thankful, perhaps for my attempt to ease him from his fate.

But I didn't like this… I didn't like seeing such a strong man fall so hard, and not at his own accord or even in battle. He fell to politics and resentful nations. He fell to the new world that me and my brother seemed to thrive in.

It made me miss the man who I used to play with as a child, when Papa was busy in his own lands and needed someone to watch over me in case England where to try stealing me away. The strong man who had a small reigion in my bourders named for him was long gone, only a broken shell that I wish I could remove from my memories.

We missed the start of his death, but I truly believe we may finish it.

Leaving the shattered building, a song I remember being sung to me left my lips for the first time in centuries.

In loving memory, to a once great and powerful nation, I sang His Anthem.

To the Kingdom of Prussia, May his lands continue to thrive, and May his colours always be known.

_**Translation/Other notes**_

_**Point of View: Canada's.**__ I thought that it might be more appropriate from his point of view, not only because Canada is one of my favorite characters, but because he was sort of the third party of the allies in the Hetalia universe. He was still under charge of the United Kingdom, so he was there because England was, not because he had it out for a certain country (America with Japan). He was there because he sort of had to be, not only because it was the right thing to do._

_**Berlin: Berlin was once the capital of Prussia, and it had be showered with bombs numerous times during the war.**__ After the dissolution and being stripped of any real power, Berlin became the Capital of Germany. In my head canon, after the "wedding," Ludwig himself became more and more into the Nazi German soldier, since his brother and his people no longer kept him in check._

_**Japan: Although Germany was still in the war, of course, they had pretty much given up before Japan.**__ Apparently (AKA according to my Social Studies teacher, who happens to be German), Japan was still preparing for another attack on China when Germany, Italy, and the rest of the Axis had already stopped. This plan for another attack is often used for justification for the bombs of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, since the death of people of an Axis nation was better than even more casualties on the Allies side._

_**The lack of Language Barrier – Okay, this is sort of my head cannon making it's way into my fanfiction, which I don't normally like doing for things like this.**__ To me, the nations people can understand each other no matter what language they speak. You know, one of those "perks of being a nation" thing. But they can only do that with each other, not citizens. And even still, they have to make sure the other can understand them. (Seeing as France speaks French occasionally to the other nations, greeting and salutations are in their own language, and the slip of certain words go into their speech from their native language.) Yeah, it's sort of complicated, but it makes sense to me. P_

_**Я возьму его – Russian, "I will take him."**_

"_**Nein! Nein! Ich will gut sein! Bitte! Bitte! Hilf mir, Kanada! Bitte! Ich will nicht mieder genommen warden! Nicht schon wieder!" – German, "No! No! I will be good! Please! Please! Help me, Canada! Please! I don't want to be taken over again! Not again!"**_

_**Devision of Prussia – Currently, the former lands of Prussia belong to 8 countries.**__ Germany, Poland, Russia, Lithuania, Denmark, Belgium, Czech Republic and Netherlands._

"_**Мы должны ехать, да?" – Russian, "We should be going now, yes?"**_

_**The Region in Canada – New Prussia. **__It's real! Look it up! It's in Ontario._

_**The song Canada sings – Preußenlied, the Anthem of the Kingdom of Prussia.**_

"_**May his colours always be known." – Refernce to a line/alternate title to Preußenlied. **__"I am Prussian, know ye my colours?" And to the spelling of __Colours__, I'm Canadian, that's how we're supposed to spell it. Not __Colors__._

_Author's notes:_

_OMG I'm sorry for the long Translation/Other notes, I get a little carried away, sometimes._

_Tell me if anything is wrong historically or in regards to the Translations. I don't know German or Russian (I'm hardly good at my first language, English.. XD) so tell me if Google Translate made a mistake!_


End file.
